The Magic of Glee
by Kalexico
Summary: "Some kind of research," Kurt replied. "Four American teachers and fifteen American students going to school in Great Britain." Harry Potter/Glee crossover, mainly Glee characters. Reviews and e-mails are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is a crossover Harry Potter/Glee fic. It has been a while since I've written Harry Potter, especially in English, and it's my first try at writing Glee. Basically, the Glee kids are attending school at Hogwarts. In this chapter, Kurt already explains how that happened. I will try to write about all the characters, but as there are so many of them there are bound to be some who are only in the background. I like Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel best so the odds are that they will get most of the spotlight. **

**You can always e-mail me through the site or write a review - they're greatly appreciated and I always reply to them. If you want a certain event to take place or if you want a certain plot twist, I will do what I can to include that in the story. Any reader who has thoughts and shares them with me helps writing this story, in other words: it's up to you.**

**I am warning you in advance that my exams start on Tuesday, so this might take a slow start. Unless I postpone as I usually do, in which case I'll write a lot. Just know that I am excited about writing this, so I will do what I can.**

**None of the characters or settings belong to me. Bummer. I'd be rich. I don't think it needs mentioning, but for safety reasons: Glee stuff belongs to FOX and to the writers and producers etc., Hogwarts and the magical stuff belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Leave me a note if you like it (or if you hate it, in which case I'd appreciate it if you told me why and how to improve).**

**Kalexico**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

As every first September around 11 am, platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross was packed. The mild weather was agreeable and the Hogwarts Express glistened in the late morning sun.

Hundreds of teenagers said their goodbyes to their families, loaded their luggage, greeted their friends enthusiastically and caught up on the past two months. Luckily, a lot of parents with magical abilities were kind enough to help the Muggleborns loading their heavy trunks.

Not Santana Lopez' parents. They couldn't conceil their disgust as they watched the scenes playing out in front of them. They were absolutely convinced that they would never understand why wizards – especially those that were pure of blood – would want to mingle with those Muggle rogues. They had instilled this attitude in their daughter from a very young age onwards and it had payed off. They were proud of their only child. It should be not surprise that they took a step back when Kurt Hummel was pushed next to them by someone who was in a hurry.

Santana was thinking of how she would colourfully give that person a piece of her mind had she been in Kurts position, but it didn't shock her that the boy was more concerned of any potential damage to his undoubtedly brand new robe.

"Alright, we have to go now. I have a meeting later and we have to go all the way back to Ohio," Mario Lopez shared. He leaned towards his daughter and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't forget how important this year is, Santana. I want you to win every game and to get all your O.. Greet professor Sylvester for me."

"Will do," Santana nodded, sighing. It was true that the fact that her father knew Sue Sylvester from his days at school had brought along some privileges, but she liked to think that those were due to her own brilliance rather than connections. She said goodbye to her mother and got on the train. She immediately went in search of Brittany, her best friend. She found the blond girl in a wagon that was traditionally reserved for the top Slytherins. Santana would never admit it, but Brittany was the reason she was glad that she didn't make Prefect. At least she wouldn't have to sit with those losers from the other Houses. As Quidditch Captain she still had a title – not that she needed it to execute her power, but it was something to fall back on and of course it was nice to brag with. Everyone likes being someone, right? She sat with Brittany and they talked about the functions the fifth years would be granted. They had seen a lot of each other over the summer, so they didn't have much news to share.

In the mean while, Kurt had also found a spot on the train. That wasn't very hard as he was Prefect. He was happily catching up with Mercedes when an unfamiliair voice asked if there was a seat available. Kurt looked up and initially, he was lost for words. The boy that stood before him looked handsome and intelligent – and that was only a first impression. More importantly, Kurts gaydar went in overdrive. He was nearly certain that this couldn't be a case of wishful thinking. He smiled.

"Of course." Then he realised something and could barely hold a pout. "This is the Prefect's wagon, so you will have to find yourself another seat soon, but you can sit here for a little while. I'm Kurt. I don't believe I've ever seen you at Hogwarts?"

"That's right. I'm new here, I'm on a scholarship. I'm from Westerville, Ohio and back in the USA, I went to the Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts. My name is Blaine Anderson."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other. Mercedes spoke. "That's a coincidence! We're from Lima, Ohio. A bunch of us came here when we were all 11."

"How did that come about?" Blaine asked, visibly interested.

"Some kind of research," Kurt replied. "Four American teachers and fifteen American students going to school in Great Britain. We don't know the details, but once we've finished our seven years at Hogwarts, we will have to do some tests. It's got something to do with researching the influences of upbringing, the environment in which you were brought up as a child and where you spend your teenage years and also the education you get on the development of your personality – something like that. How did you get that scholarship?"

"I was a member of the Glee club. Apparently, there was interest in setting up a phenomenon of the like at Hogwarts and they made us audition. The best singer got the chance to study at Hogwarts for a year and to start a Glee club here. Apparently one Will Schuester was also a member of the Glee club when he was at school, so he will be the attending professor.

"Professor Schue in the Glee club?" Kurt and Mercedes asked, their voices dripping with disbelief. Blaine smiled. "Apparently."

"What House are you staying at?" Kurt held his breath.

"I don't know yet, I have to be Sorted. I have of course informed myself and I think I will end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. What Houses are you guys in?"

"Hufflepuff," they responded simultaneously.

"And the other Americans?"

"Let me think," Kurt started. "Finn's a Hufflepuff as well, he's our Quidditch Captain. Puck's a Gryffindor, just like Mike and Sam. Sam is Gryffindor's Captain, Puck is Prefect – a decision that was probably taken after having drunk a few magical hard liquors. Quinn is also a Prefect for Gryffindor. Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Jesse are in Slytherin. Santana is their Captain, Jesse and Rachel are Prefects. Nobody knows how Brittany ended up in Slytherin, she's actually nearly the definition of a Hufflepuff. Tina and Artie are in Ravenclaw and they're both Prefect as well. Karofsky's in Hufflepuff, but I am completely at a loss as to the reason why. He's more of a Slytherin than Brittany is. The professors are professor Schuester, he's been Head of Hufflepuff since last year as professor Sprout is ill. Professor Beiste teaches Care of Magical Creatures and gives flying lessons to the first years – she shares that task with professor Sylvester. Professor Sylvester also teaches Potions and demanded to be made Head of Slytherin the moment she arrived. Actually she demanded to be Headmistress, but that was of course completely impossible. Finally, there's professor Pillsbury. She teaches Charms. She's temporary Head of Ravenclaw – but that's been five years now. Professor Flitwick figured he deserved some time off as long as she was there and thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if someone unfamiliair with the school system took over from him. Luckily enough, she is supported by professor McGonagall, the Head Mistress."

Blaine, dazzled by all that information, nodded and smiled politely.

In the mean while, Puck had found his way to the Prefect's wagon. He still couldn't believe he had been appointed Prefect. Who would've dared to dream that he, Noah Puckerman, would make Prefect? He had been a rebel for five years now. He was curious as to who his colleagues would be. He only saw Kurt, Mercedes and a guy that he had never seen before. He had just taken his seat when Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James entered. No surprise there. They were immediately followed by Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang. Finally, Quinn Fabray entered.

"Unbelievable. All new Prefects come from Ohio," Puck observed.

"I wonder what the others will think," Tina wondered, a tone of worry to her voice. "I hope they don't think that the Americans were favoured."

"Nonsense," Rachel said. "I have worked so hard for this for five years and I deserve it. We started equally with the British students and it is clear that we are simply the best."

"It just occurred to me that nearly all the Captains are American as well – Santana, Sam and Finn. Only Ravenclaw has got a British Captain.

"This is going to be a great year," Jesse beamed. "Finally I can fully take revenge on all those who keep calling me gay."

"No offence, but you can hardly blame them," Kurt said.

Jesse pretended not to hear it because professor Sylvester had just entered the wagon. She stood in the door frame, her eyes taking in every last Prefect. She burst out in laughter several times.

"Aren't those British the strangest people," she concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, the alerts, the favorites and the patience! I know it's taking me a long time to update, but because it has so many characters, it's a bit harder to write. I do enjoy it, though. If you have any special requests or want someone's specific background, just let me know and I'll try to include it. Most of this story just comes up as I am writing anyway.**

**Happy reading & don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Brittany, do you remember what happens if the Sorting Hat puts you in Hufflepuff?" Santana asked for what felt like the millionth time. She looked at the blonde intensely, holding her breath. This was very important. Although she was fairly certain that she would climb to the top within a second of arriving at the foreign school, she still needed Brittany's support. She would rather eat her wand than admit it, but she didn't want to be separated from her friend for the coming seven years because she'd miss her.<em>

"_If the Sorting Hat puts me into Hufflepuff, I will die a slow and painful death that drags on and on and on," Brittany repeated, stressing each word. A stranger listening in on the conversation between the two young girls would immediately notice how rehearsed the statement sounded._

"_And how do you avoid this?" Santana pressed._

"_By pleading the Sorting Hat to put me into Slytherin because I feel that's where I belong," Brittany said in the same monotonous tone._

_Santana smiled and beamed. "Very good. It's very important to remember that. Now let's go, my parents are probably waiting for us in the living room so we can leave."_

* * *

><p>The first week of the school year had passed without any incidents, which was practically a miracle. The students from Ohio were known for their tendency to get into fights with each other – especially Santana and Puck knew every crease, blotch and mark on the walls of the hospital wing.<p>

Quinn knew these walls as well as them, but that was because somehow, she always seemed to be the one bringing them in. Quinn and Puck were neighbours in Ohio and when they were 14, they had dated for a few weeks, but quickly realised that it was wrong on too many levels. Quinn and Santana had a special relationship. They loved to hate each other. They would always be bitchy and rude with each other, but they also stuck up for the other if someone else would cross a line with them.

Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room in front of the fireplace.

"I swear, Mercedes – I've died and gone to gay heaven," Kurt said once again. "Can you actually believe it? We have _so_ many classes with the Ravenclaws and Blaine always wants to sit with me. He told me that he thinks I'm good company. Oh, I cannot _wait _until we can audition for this Glee club. I hope that Mr Schuester and him will hurry it up a little. Isn't it amazing? Being able to sing and dance and perform?"

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend's glistening eyes. He had fallen for Blaine and he had fallen hard, but then who could blame him? He was exactly the kind of guy Mercedes had always pictured Kurt with.

"Yeah, it'll be great," she admitted. "I wonder who else is going to join. Rachel Berry, of course."

"Please," Kurt rolled his eyes. "As if she needs a Glee club to burst into song randomly. But yes, she will most probably join. And because she will join, so will Jesse because it's frankly disturbing how he follows her around like a lovesick puppy, pretending he's so straight. Once Puck has heard both of them have joined, he'll be there in an instant to pine after Rachel, hiding it by getting into fights over a new girl every week."

Mercedes was just about to answer when Finn tapped Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned around and smiled at his ex-crush and current half brother.

"Blaine's waiting for you outside, says he wants to talk to you," Finn smirked knowingly. Kurt blushed, thanked Finn and did everything he could not to frolic to the entrance of the Common Room. When he reached it, he took a deep breath, quickly rearranged his hair and stepped out of the room.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled widely. Blaine flashed him a smile back, which caused a passing Santana to make gagging sounds – which in turn caused Brittany to say: "Be nice, San." The boys ignored it.

"Kurt, I have to bring a letter to the Owlery, maybe you can join me and we can talk on the way there?"

"Of course," Kurt immediately agreed. They started walking and as they ascended the stairs, Kurt pondered out loud: "We should actually have a place at Hogwarts where the Houses can mingle. I love hanging out with the Hufflepuffs, but it'd be nice to spend time with people from other Houses as well. Somewhere relaxing – like a Common Room, but for everyone."

"That sounds like a great idea! Maybe we could run it by Professor McGonagall. But the Glee club will also have members from all Houses, so that'll be a nice start. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mr Schuester and I would like some input from a Hogwarts student and he seemed to think you'd be interested in helping us out."

"Naturally," Kurt responded. "What are your ideas so far?"

* * *

><p>"It's sickening, just sickening," Puck nearly spat in disgust and he slumped down in a comfy chair. He kicked some imaginary object and a loud crash sounded. That wasn't a surprise at Hogwarts. He had probably just hit an invisible vase or something. Adina, a girl who was one year younger than them, had a thing for that shit.<p>

"What's up?" Sam asked, joining his friend. "Wait – let me guess – you saw Rachel and Jesse?"

Puck glared at him, but said nothing. Quinn, who had overheard the short conversation, joined them. "Aww, poor Puck. Did she break your heart again by holding his hand for a second because she's too short to take the first step of the stairs?" she teased.

Puck was starting to get pissed with his friends. "Who even said this is about Rachel? I don't know what it is with you guys. I mentioned she was hot, like, once, and you won't stop bothering me over it!"

"Yeah, but if you count the amount of times you and Santana have ended up in the hospital wing because she said something offensive about Rachel..." Sam trailed off.

Puck ignored it. "Look, I don't have a thing for Rachel, get it? I kinda like someone else," he lied through his teeth.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was fairly certain she would have heard about it before. "Oh yeah? Who is the lucky one?" she asked curiously.

Puck had to think quick. "Brittany," he said finally. "I didn't want to tell you guys because she's in Slytherin and I know it's pointless because we're in Gryffindor. But she's nice and she's hot. I seriously don't even get how she's there. She should be in Gryffindor for being brave enough to want to be Santana's slave."

"She's not Santana's slave, you know," Quinn answered, sounding annoyed. "They're friends."

"How would you know?" Puck and Sam asked simultaneously.

Quinn blushed. "I just... I brought Brittany to the hospital wing once because her cauldron had exploded and Santana was skipping class, supposedly working out a new Quidditch plan. Anyway, as soon as Santana heard about it, she was there and she was really sweet with Brittany. But you guys have to keep this to yourselves. Santana threatened to kill me if I told anyone and I wouldn't put it past her."

"Alright," Sam shrugged. He then looked at Puck again. "You're seriously interested in Brittany?"

Puck felt like he had no choice. He tossed his wand in his hand nonchalantly. "Yeah. I am."

"Then we'll have to figure out a way for you to ask her out on a date," Sam said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester's chin rested on the pyramid formed by her hands. She took in the four students before her thoughtfully, absent-mindedly stroking the pack of Howlers on the corner of her desk. The Howlers were meant for slacking students and their parents.<p>

It was eerily quiet in the ridiculously large office. The four students had never dared look around in it, too scared of what they would find. It was well known Sue had a wicked, wicked mind.

"Ladies," she finally broke the silence, completely ignoring the fact that one of the students was male. "It has come to my attention that a certain professor at this school wants to start a Glee club. The thought alone sickens me to the pit of my very stomach. Of course, the person who came up with this overly ridiculous idea is nobody but our very dearest William. I do not trust that man. I don't trust men who think it is a good idea to spend a year salary on hair products tested on poodles. I don't trust men whose hair could very well serve as an English breakfast kitchen. I do not trust William Schuester, and that is why you will join this Glee club."

"That sounds exquisite, professor Sylvester," Rachel beamed. "I can even obtain the position of captain. That way, I will have a certain influence over the proceedings of this club. Also-"

"Shut it, Berry," Sue interrupted. "I didn't doubt your eagerness. Jesse, I assume you will have no problem joining either?"

"I will gladly join Rachel," Jesse agreed.

"Then it's you two left," Sue said, now looking at Santana and Brittany. Brittany looked indifferent, but Santana's scowl was unmistakable.

"Isn't that, like, for losers?" Santana scoffed. "I doubt I'll have time anyway, now that I'm Quidditch captain."

Sue looked at Santana intently. "I have some very... interesting methods to help you out in that depatment, ms Lopez. Time will be no problem."

"But a Glee club is lame," Santana nearly whined.

"You wouldn't want any of my potions accidentally slipping into your Pumpkin juice, would you now, Ms Lopez?" Sue asked in an innocent voice, but with a devilish smirk on her face.

Santana swallowed and backed down. The idea of the possibilities... endless. Just endless. Too scary. "Of course not."

"You know, San," Brittany said thoughtfully. "Yesterday, Kurt was talking to Quinn in the library and he mentioned this Glee club. Quinn said she wanted to join because she really likes singing and she's actually pretty good at it."

"Okay, a) What were you doing in the library? I didn't know you even knew that existed! b) If that bitch thinks she's so much better than everyone else, I'll show her. I'll bet my clit that I'm better than her and we all know how important that body part is to me."

None of the people in the room were remotely offended by this statement. They were all used to Santana's crass ways. Not even professor Sylvester commented on it.

"So I take that as a yes on your parts, Santana and Brittany?" Sue asked smugly, remembering to take another look at Fabray's latest homework and see if she could fix that grade as a silent thank you. Having Rachel in the club was great, but she'd be too focused on the actual singing. Jesse would be too focused on her. Santana she could trust, completely.

Santana and Brittany nodded.

"Excellent. As soon as it's announced, you sign up. I want you to report to me weekly."

"Yes, professor Sylvester," the four students said simultaneously before leaving.


End file.
